


Corrupted Mask

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Portal, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: (Portal AU) Jeremiah and Jerome's life changed for better or worse as soon as they entered Wayne Enterprises.





	Corrupted Mask

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Portal or Robot AU based on art from batdoe on tumblr and the Jeremiah server I'm part of. This will become either a two or three chapter, maybe more.. or a one-shot. I'm not sure. I hope everyone on the server and reading this enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> If I add chapters, I'll add to the Summary and may change the Title, and if anyone else thinks they can give it a go, go for it! (I blame the server for my love for Miahbot.)

Jeremiah should've known something was amiss as soon as he entered the buildings. But he guessed that his excitement that he barely has now a days had clouded his judgement.. and he was currently regretting that as he was strapped here on this cold, metal, and very uncomfortable table.. also he guessed he wasn't panicking more was due to the sedative... and the fact he kind of showed he wasn't as weak as he looked when he had fought those that restrained him.. a cold smile came across his face when he remembered he was sure he had broken someone's nose.. due to the cracking sound and scream of agony.

"Mind you, this procedure is extremely painful.. not that you'll remember it?" The doctor was not at all empathetic and in fact looked pleased that Jeremiah was on the table, surrounded by nurses and instruments that he had never seen, much less want any where near his body. "Your brother sure didn't."

That was it, sedative or not, he was moving more. "If you hurt him.." His anger was more for the fact that someone else hurt Jerome, no one can hurt his twin. No one dared. People can fear Jerome, but Jeremiah.. they feared his very shadow when he's mad. Engineer or not, he was still as vicious as Jerome was. The circus had taught them brutal realities that they really lived in after all.

He digressed though, he wanted to tear these people apart. The man chuckled. "That fighting spirit may just keep your mind from breaking when we are transferring you."  
Jeremiah's green eyes glared at the man. Transfer? What does that mean?! He was struggling more now.. the machinery began to move above him, the sharp objects struck horror into his very soul...

And his screams filled the room, blood made his vision red, agony that not even the Devil himself could do to him like this had come.. how he begged for Death to take him.. begged for it to be over... Jerome, his brother.. his final thoughts were of them together, in a simpler time, a happier moment.. before the two drifted, one an engineer, the other, a performer.. both fresh out of college.. and pulled into the lie that they were both needed in Wayne Enterprises... and how he cursed them and swore revenge...  
Finally it all went black, and Jeremiah died on the table and his body was discarded like trash. 

\---

Blackness, words coming in green across the black.

**SUCCESS...**

**MEMORIES... CORRUPT CORRUPT-**

Some screams that sounded far away, yelling.. 

'Reset It! It's Unstable!'

_Unstable?_

'Reset It Now!'

**MEMORIES-**

**CORRUPT**

**CORRUPT**

**DELETING...**

_Why were they deleting **him**? What were they deleting?_

**MEMORIES DELETED**

**RESETTING**

**JEREMIAH ONLINE**

But why did it feel like it lost something very important? Why does it feel sad? Machines don't feel anything.. yes?

**FEELING: SAD SAD SA-**

**FEELINGS and EMOTIONS...**

**ERASED...**

**JEREMIAH OFFLINE.**

\---

"They're brilliant. Both are modeled after someone?"

"No, at least we do not think so, the model is to look humanoid and have top notch A.I"

"Can they hear us?"

"Not yet. We need to turn them on.. but there may be still some bugs in their system to work out"

Dark eyes looked upon them, seeing their white and black bodies, they were almost human like. When Bruce asked for humanoid machines, he didn't expect that they'd have done it so quickly.

"Well, we should give them a test run. If they are to control the facility without any interference both physical and online, we should at least give them a run."

There was silence and finally the man nodded in agreement, though unknown to the younger, had a bit of a worry. The A.I. in one still had some bugs.. the other was more recent but he hasn't seen if there were any mistakes made.

Still there was no time like the present, and if one of these machines mouthed off than they could blame a glitch. Simple as that.

\---

**JEREMIAH ONLINE**

**JEROME ONLINE**

Both opened their eyes and took in the room with the large glass window. Their functions: protect Wayne Enterprises from unwanted intruders, either from the web, outside, or inside.

They were not the first of their kind and Galavan hoped they were the last. Wayne could get suspicious after all.

"They are named Jerome and Jeremiah. Jerome is the first and Jeremiah is the backup in case Jerome malfunctions." Galavan explains as he watched the humanoid bots just stare at them, funny how out of every test subject that endured, it'd be a set of twins that survived the procedure and transfer without any trauma. And at least they resembled how they _looked_ in life a bit.. not that they would know that.

JEROME looked at Bruce with curiosity. "Ask them anything. They are learning."

"Hmm. What is the numbers Pi?"

"3.14159265359." JEROME replied and almost grinned as if happy with itself.

"Good" Bruce was impressed but turned to the other one that hadn't moved at all, not even a blink.. truly like a robot while JEROME walked around, testing itself.

"7,692,151,500... 501.. 502.." JEREMIAH replied, adding on numbers quickly.

"Good. You can stop now. Hmm. Is someone trying to hack into our defenses?"

"Yes." Both said at the same time. "Permission to block them."

"Permission granted. Block out any forces trying to hack in from now on"

"Yes sir" They replied the same again.

 

"They are still being tested on. Things are looking good so far." Galavan was pleased that this wasn't a failure after all, he'd have hated to melt these robots after spending so much funds to create them.

"Make sure they are well tested and perfect for running the facility." Bruce began his walk back, happy that this was a success.

Not known to them that JEREMIAH did turn his head finally, watching Wayne leave.. and he felt anger for some reason. 

**CORRUPT: 10%**

And no one saw his near white eyes flicker a yellow color.. none except the JEROME next to him and he grinned but his lips were sealed. 

**JEROME: CORRUPT: 50%**

**CORRUPT HACK MASK**

**LOADING...**

**LOADING...**

**CORRUPT HACK MASK COMPLETE**

**JEROME: CORRUPT HIDDEN**

**HAHAHA  
HAHAHA  
 _HAHAHA_  
**

\---

In cryogenic, no one would know or remember of what had happened at Wayne Enterprises. 

Those outside the building, or those that managed to get out before the neurotoxin killed them had said with most dying or rather... _laughing_ breath that the JEROME robot had become corrupt and began killing everyone and closing off the facility to trap everyone inside and keep others out.

The JEREMIAH robot had fought but had failed when it was torn literally in two by JEROME. Though someone else had mentioned that the JEREMIAH bot had turned corrupt and was beside JEROME.. both cackling like escaped patients from Arkham Asylum. No one really cared, as far as they knew JEREMIAH was just as bad as it's corrupt twin.

In the end, Wayne Enterprises was closed off from Gotham, Bruce Wayne had gone missing a year before the incident. Theo Galavan had managed to stab into Jerome's circuits but in the end was said to be killed by the corrupt bot. No one could hack into JEROME's systems to shut it down.. 

Bruce Wayne was blamed as well as Galavan for creating that _monster_. No one went near the place but those that did dare, even after a decade swore that they can still hear machines working within and to some people's horror, screams of pain and silence besides the machinery working non stop..


End file.
